


Descendants-We are family

by Zorant



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant
Summary: Carlos is starting to feel left out and has drawn the attention of Judie (Daughter of Queen of Hearts) for revenge.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just watched all three Descendants movies and I am hooked. This story will take place after Descendants 3 and all the song lyrics will be original, my lyrics. They won't be as good as the movies but hopefully they will be alright :) All rights belong to Disney! Well, except for my OCs and lyrics (But I mean, if Disney wants them, go ahead xD). There won't be a song in each chapter though, simply because I am not a song writer xD.
> 
> List of OCs for this chapter:
> 
> Judie (Daughter of Queen of Hearts) -Olivia Holt

**Descendants – We are family**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Isle of the lost, a place that previous was a prison for the Villains and their kids yet a proclamation by soon to be King Ben had 4 Villain Kids (or VK for short) brought to Auradon Prep to test the waters. True, they first had intentions of stealing the wand but really, it was Maleficent's plan. And who would disobey dear ol' Mally? Turns out her own daughter and her friends. Which leads us to this story. As the scene shifts, a cat's smile lingers.

* * *

Carlos strolled through the grounds with Dude beside him, lost in thought. Lately, he has found himself more on his own. Mal was busy with Ben, planning their wedding, Evie had her dress making business and Jay was spending more time with Lonnie. Don't get him wrong. He was happy for his friends but it seems like every passing day, he felt like he was slipping away. And he didn't want to bother them, so he has kept quiet about it, and hoped he could figure it out on his own.

Jane and him have been dating for 2 months now, and he couldn't be happier because of it. Right now, she was off to see her cousins for 2 weeks but every time he was around her, he couldn't help but smile. This was a new feeling for him, something he wasn't sure about. He just wished he had someone to talk to, besides Dude. Every time he tried to talk to Mal, Evie or Jay, they would brush him off, stating they were busy.

"Hey Carlos," a voice spoke, causing him to jump. He turned around to see a familiar face sitting in the rose garden.

"Hello Judie," Carlos replied with a grin. He then blinked. "How did I get here?"

"You were deep in thought," Judie told him, holding a rose. She patted an empty seat beside her, inviting Carlos to sit beside her. He took it and sat down, Dude running around the field.

"How are you liking Auradon?" Carlos asked with genuine interest. He has known Judie since he was a little kid, though once he joined Mal's group, he hadn't seen her much. Rumor is that she joined Koda's gang.

"It's great. I haven't seen this many roses," Judie said, excitement in her voice.

"It's awesome isn't it?" Carlos chuckled.

"How are you finding live off the isle though?" Judie asked, her voice timid.

"It was an adjustment," Carlos admitted. "But it helped that Mal, Evie and Jay were with me. We mainly stuck together for the first little while."

"Did you ever want to go back to the Isle?" Judie asked, watching him intently. Her eyes were too intent on him though Carlos missed that.

"Honestly? No. I had no one to go back to," Carlos shrugged.

"I see," Judie replied, a look passing over her face before she smiled, offering the rose she had in her hand to Carlos. "For you as a thanks for getting us off that place."

"Thanks," Carlos said brightly, taking the flower. He got up and began to walk out of the gardens. "It was awesome to speak to you again Judie."

"You as well Carlos," Judie grinned, picking another rose. She watched the retreating form of Carlos, her smile slipping off her face, the rose in her hand turning to black. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I had no one to go back to," she imitated him, throwing the rose on the ground. She twirled around, and walked along the paths in the garden, her hands brushing along the top of the flowers. She pulled out a picture of Judie and Carlos when they were kids, hearts drawn in Carlos' eyes.

"You big oof, how could you not see?" she said, looking at the picture, her mood souring. "You chose her instead of me. I kept you safe, I kept you fed but at the first chance, you decided to join her squad. And not once did you ask if I can join. No. No. You totally forgot about me, leaving me to fend for myself. Enjoy your time while you can!"

* * *

Carlos was sitting on his bed, looking through his laptop when Mal entered. She nodded to him before plopping down on Jay's bed. Carlos grinned.

“Tough day?” Carlos asked, absentmindedly petting Dude.

“You have no idea,” Mal replied, stretching out on her bed. “That feels better.”

She got a glimpse at Carlos' laptop and frowned. Carlos quickly closed it and was about to walk out when Mal spoke up. “Everything alright Carlos?”

Carlos opened his mouth to talk to her but he saw how tired she was. She had alot of her plate and he didn't want to add more to it, so he nodded.

“Yeah, just missing Jane,” Carlos replied with a smile, though Mal could tell it didn't really reach his eyes. Mal brushed it off though, thinking that he would talk to her if he needed to. “I'll let you rest.”

Carlos nearly bumped into Evie as he exited the room. He hastily said sorry before scurrying out of the room. Evei watched him with a smile, misreading the situation. She entered the room and sat down on the bed.

“Busy day?” Evie asked, though she already knew the answer.

“If I have to hear one more question asking what color should the seats be, I will turn into a dragon and burn the place down,” Mal replied, rubbing her temples. She heard Evie laugh and sent her a look. “What? You don't think I will do it?”

“Oh yes, I think you can,” Evie said, rolling her eyes. “We all know you love Ben, so you love this place. You won't do anything to burn it down.”

Mal opened her mouth but closed it again, knowing Evie was right. She saw the satisfied smile Evie sent her. “You are right. It's still tiring.”

“No doubt,” Evie replied. “Have you talked to Ben about a possible vacation? You know, to clear your head.”

“I can't ask him to do that. He has a lot on his plate for a vacation,” Mal answered. “Is this what my life will be like now? Just Royal Stuff?”

“What is this? The Princess being bored?” Uma grinned, leaning against the door frame.

“Great, here comes trouble,” Mal retorted with an eye roll but a smile graced her lips. “What did I do this time?”

“Well, I did come to make fun of you, but seeing how you bad you look, maybe you need a break. You know, spend time as a teenage,” Uma replied, stepping into the room.

“I can't take a break,” Mal said, sitting up in bed. “Everything needs to be perfect for the wedding.”

“I'm sure you can spare a night,” Evie suggested, standing up. She looked at Uma. “We should do something together.”

“Me? Hang with Princess? As if!” Uma chuckled. She paused a moment before she continued. “But listen to her Mal. You can't be working all the time. You need time to just be a kid. You will have time to be queen soon enough.”

Uma left the room, leaving Mal and Evie in the room. She paused outside in the hall. She hated to think she owed Mal anything but, the truth is, she did. Not only did Mal save her, she broke the barrier, allowing the two groups to mingle.

“Damn you Mal. Why do I always have to watch out for you?” Uma groaned as Harry and Gil came into focus.

“Did you tell her?” Harry asked.

“I didn't have the heart to,” Uma replied, crossing her arms. “She looked worn out. She doesn't need that on her plate. So, once again, it's up to us.”

“What do you want us to do?” Gil asked.

“For now, nothing. Just keep an eye out,” Uma answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading :) I did want to include a song in this chapter but I wasn't happy with the way it turned out so I scrapped it. Hopefully next chapter. Enjoy :)
> 
> Kody (Son of Kovu and Kiara) – Will Simmons.

**Descendants: We are family**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sitting on the bed, Carlos was scratching Dude behind the ears as he did some of his reading. History was one of the subjects he actually paid attention to, and he found Auradon's history to be interesting, though kinda skewed in favour of the heroes. He managed to chuckle at one of the lessons, where Maleficent was cast as this big bad dragon who would eat the kids if they went out after lights out. He made a note to show Mal, who would get a big laugh of it.

He put the book down and stepped out onto the balcony, looking at the sunset. He leaned on the railing, sighing softly. Something inside him was telling him to go back to the Isle but he wasn't sure why. His life was here at Auradon Prep, with everyone. But something in his heart was telling him to go back. Maybe he can get Jay and the others to come with him?

Speaking of, he heard the door open and smiled softly. He knew who it was before turning around. He wasn't disappointed when Mal was lying on a bed, Evei was sitting on a chair and Jay was sitting the ground.

“What are you doing out there?” Evie asked in amusement. “Shouldn't that be Mal's job?”

“Har har,” Carlos shot back, stepping back into the room. He sat on the other bed. He didn't miss the way Evie and Mal were looking worn out, for different reasons. “We should do something together.”

“Sorry, I can't,” Jay apologized. “I have to train for the Tourney playoffs.”

“I can't go anywhere right now,” Evie echoed Jay. “There is sooo much to do with the wedding.”

“I would love too,” Mal spoke up, her voice brightening at the thought of doing something else for awhile. “I don't think they would approve of me leaving though.”

“I understand,” Carlos said, his voice a little sad but no one picked up on it. “I was reading through the history books and I came across an interesting story they would tell their kids.”

“Oh yeah?” Evie asked, slightly intrigued.

“They would say that Maleficent would break out of the Isle at night and eat them as a dragon,” Carlos chuckled as Mal, Evie and Jay cracked up.

“Not our finest teachings,” Fairy Godmother said, standing at the door with a sheepish grin. “We will amend it.”

“Hello Fairy Godmother,” Jay said, starting to stand up but she waved that off.

“Please, no need to formality Jay,” She said with a smile. She turned towards Carlos. “I came to speak with Carlos actually. Your request to join the Auradon's Vet Clinic has been approved. You will start classes tomorrow.”

“Way to go Carlos,” Evie congratulated him, giving him a hug.

“Yeah, I'm proud of you,” Mal said, sending him a smile.

“Congrats Bro,” Jay said, ruffling his hair, which Carlos sent him a look.

“Well, I must attend to other things but once again, congratulations Carlos,” Fairy Godmother smiled before turning to leave the room.

“Oh yeah, how did your mother take the news?” Jay asked.

“She stopped talking to me, so I would say she took it well,” Carlos replied with a grin. “Who knew that saying I wanted to be a vet would do that?”

“I'm proud of you Carlos,” Jay said, sincerity in his voice. “You overcame your fears of dogs and now you will be tending to animals. Not many people can say that.”

Carlos blushed at the compliment. “If anything, I owe it to Mal. She accepted me into her gang, giving me the family that I needed.”

“As much I would like to take the credit, we hardly did anything,” Mal remarked.

“Yeah Carlos,” Evie replied, her arm draped around his shoulders. “This was all you. Don't sell yourself short.”

“Thanks guys,” Carlos said gratefully. He didn't know what else to say but that was the thing with them. They always knew what everyone was thinking without talking.

“Alright, I really gotta go though. I need to hit the gym,” Jay said, flexing. He ruffled Carlos' hair with a chuckle before leaving the room.

“We need should get going as well,” Evie said. She and Mal walked out of the room with a wave to Carlos.

“Well, Dude, looks like it's just the two of us,” Carlos said, petting Dude.

“Do I smell bacon? I do smell bacon. Later man,” Dude said, running out of the room, leaving Carlos looking a little surprised.

“Guess not,” Carlos said with a chuckle. He turned around to shut his door when he spotted Judie walking down the hall. He smiled when their eyes met.

“Hey Judie. How's it going?” Carlos asked, waving at the girl.

“Oh hello Carlos,” Judie said, returning the smile. She paused at his door. “I just heard. That's great news.”

“Would you ever imagine, that the son of Cruella would become a vet?” Carlos remarked, still not believing it.

“You have earned it Car,” Judie said, using her pet name for him. “From what I hear, you are awesome with animals, especially Dude.”

“Mom hasn't spoken to me since I said I wanted to become a vet,” Carlos said. “I bet she will disown me when she hears I have been accepted.”

“That would be for the best,” Judie said, closing the gap and wrapping her old friend in a hug. “It's time to start your life, away from her shadow.”

“Thanks Judie,” Carlos said, hugging his blonde friend. “You always had my back on the Isle. Wish things would have been different.”

“What do you mean?” Judie asks, confusion in her voice. “I mean, you joined Mal's gang.”

“Well yeah, after my mom told me that you didn't want to hang with me anymore,” Carlos explained.

“Wait, your mom said the same thing to me,” Judie said before they both realized the truth. “Your mom split us up.”

“I should have seen it earlier,” Carlos remarked. “I'm sorry Judie.”

“You have nothing to apologize for Carlos,” Judie told him. “Your mom didn't really give people a chance to defy her, which is why I am proud of you Carl. You finally stood up to her.”

“If anyone deserves the credit, it's the others,” Carlos admitted, rubbing his neck. “They gave me the confidence to do it.”

Judie shook her head. “Give yourself some credit. Anyways, I have to go get some homework done.”

She placed a kiss on his cheek before smiling and departing. Carlos stood there, stunned. He blinked a few times before closing his door. “I don't understand girls.”

* * *

Judie walked away from Carlos, her anger swirling around her head. She couldn't believe the audacity of that boy. How dare he grow a backbone now. She liked it when he followed her .... suggestions .... It made her life a lot easier on the Isle, knowing that the two of them were untouchable. But her rage was directed at someone else now. With a sinister grin, she left the building.

* * *

Carlos entered the Vet Clinic, feeling a little apprehensive. He was nervous but after talking with Jane last night (she said she was coming home today!), he was feeling a little better.

“You must be Carlos,” a warm voice greeted him. He turned around and spotted a dark skinned boy with a clipboard yet Carlos let out a gasp.

“Koda?” Carlos asked, taking a step backwards.

“Koda? OH, you are thinking of my brother. I am Kody,” he replied, smiling at the usual misunderstanding. “We are twins.”

“Oh,” Carlos said, feeling bad.

“Don't worry about it,” Kody smiled, brushing it aside. “It's a common mistake. Here, I will give you a tour.”

“Do you go to school here? I haven't seen you around,” Carlos asked, falling into step with him.

“No. I went to school in the Pridelands. I just work here,” Kody explained. “But we all heard the Proclamation by Ben. It took alot of convincing for my parents to allow me to work here.”

“I'm sorry,” Carlos apologized.

“For what's it worth, I think Ben did the right then at the time, and it turns out I was right,” Kody said, stopping at a lab door. “This here is where you will be learning. I have been told that you are great with Dude, so for now, we will have you treat any dogs that come in. I will be with you most of the day, in case you run into a problem.”

“Think I got this,” Carlos replied, feeling nervous.

“You got this man,” Kody encouraged. “We all believe in you.”

“What are the Pridelands like?” Carlos wondered, putting on his lab coat.

“Alot better now. We went through a drought but it's fun. Wide open spaces to run, play,” Kody replied, a happy look on his face. “Though, I will admit, it sucked having guards following me.”

“Guards?” Carlos asked, a little confused.

“Yeah, my parents are Kovu and Kiara,” Kody explained, watching Carlos petting Scamp.

“Oh yeah, Now I remember that,” Carlos said, petting Scamp behind the ears.

“You remember that?” Kody asked, surprise in his voice.

“History is one of the classes I actually pay attention too,” Carlos shrugged. He began a quick examination on Scamp. “It helps to see what our parents did and hopefully we can avoid doing their mistakes.”

“That is smart,” Kody approved with a smile, watching Carlos. “Not many would do that.”

“I like it here,” Carlos admitted. “I don't want to screw it up.”

“From what I hear, you guys have been a great addition to the Kingdom,” Kody told him. “I'm glad they gave you guys a chance.”

“I read that your dad was given that chance as well?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah. My mom was the only one who actually gave him a real chance but after awhile, they came around,” Kody responded. “Which is why I thought Ben was doing the right thing. I was surprised that my parents, of all people, wasn't willing to give you guys a chance.”

“We are used to it,” Carlos shrugged, as if it explained it. “We are used to having to take everything.”

“But with the barrier down, isn't it easier?” Kody wondered.

“Wish it was so. Some of the Isle villains refuses to come to Auradon. They would rather hang on to their revenge,” Carlos said. He finished his exam on Scamp and gave him a treat before watching him running out. “But I have a question.”

“Shoot,” Kody replied.

“You are the son of Kovu and Kiara, correct?” Carlos asked. He watched as Kody nodded. “But you are human and not a lion. How is that possible?”

“Let's just say magic and keep it at that,” Kody laughed. “Otherwise, I will have to explain it in a scientific terms.”

“But are you permanently a human?” Carlos asked again.

“Nah. I can switch back to lion if I want to go home,” Kody explained. “Again, let's just leave it as magic.”

“Fair enough,” Carlos chuckled before his stomach growled. “Sorry I skipped breakfast.”

“No worries. Let's take a quick break,” Kody said. He turned towards the door when he spotted Jane walking in and he smiled. “Actually, why not take an early lunch Carlos?”

“You sure?” Carlos asked, who still hasn't seen Jane yet.

“What? You don't want lunch with me?” Jane asked with a grin.

Carlos turned his head quickly at the sound of her voice. He let out a huge grin, wrapping her in a hug. “I thought you were coming home tonight?”

“I was able to come home earlier,” Jane said with a grin. She nodded at Kody. “How are you Kody?”

“Doing well thanks Jane,” Kody replied. “Go enjoy your lunch date.”

“Thank you Kody,” Carlos said with a grin. Jane and Carlos left. Just as they left, Kody suddenly got a whiff of something, which caused him to pause. He wasn't sure where it came from. Shrugging it off, he went about doing his tasks, not thinking of it.

* * *

Later that night, Mal, Evie and Jay were strolling back to their rooms, talking about their days.

“Carlos must be swamped at the Clinic,” Jay remarked, opening their door. “He's usually doesn't miss dinner.”

“He probably ate with Jane,” Mal chuckled.

“Yeah, that's probably it,” Jay replied, stepping into their room. He went to stretch out on his bed. “Good for Carlos. Glad he has Jane in his live.”

“Yeah, but if she hurts him, she will have to answer to me,” Evie said, being protective of her friend.

“Same,” Mal echoed Evie's words. Her eyes began to flicker a green color. “I like Jane but she hurts him, she will regret it.”

“Easy girl,” Jay chuckled. “We get it.”

“So how is the team looking?” Evie asked Jay.

“We are looking pretty good,” Jay answered. “We should be ready by next week.”

“Everyone is looking forward to it,” Mal said with a smile. She was happy for Jay.

“No pressure,” Jay muttered, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

“You're be fine,” Ben said, standing in the doorway. “Otherwise, I wouldn't have left the team.”

“Hey Ben,” Evie said, getting up to give him a seat.

“Hello Evie,” Ben returned the welcome, coming to place a kiss on Mal's head. “No pressure Jay. Everyone knows you will give it your best shot. Win or lose, we all got your back.”

“Thanks Ben,” Jay smiled back before it faltered slightly. “Wait. You aren't just saying that?”

“Maybe” Ben teased him. “Did it work?”

“Oddly enough, it did,” Jay admitted with a chuckle.

Mal just leaned her head against Ben's chest, a smile crossing her face. She enjoyed these small little moments together. The last few weeks have been busy with the wedding plans and it was stressful. She can't remember the last time they had a quiet date night or just hung out but these little moments, she treasured.

“You guys really need some time away for yourselves,” Jay remarked, knowing exactly what Mal was thinking.

“Wish we could,” Ben replied sadly. “There's just so much to do. I wonder how my mom and dad handled it.”

“Well, first, they aren't teens,” Evie pointed out. “They didn't have school to worry about.”

“That is true,” Ben said. “That is one less thing that they had to worry about.”

“But they also didn't have us helping out,” Evie pointed out again. She wrapped her hands around Jay and Mal. “You got us to help make your day flawless.”

“Have I said how much we appreciate your help?” Mal said, still leaning against Ben's chest. “If not, we really do appreciate it.”

“That's what friends are for,” Jay smiled at the couple.

“Alright, we should head back,” Ben replied, getting up and stretching. “It's almost lights out and I don't need detention on top of everything.”

“Surely Fairy Godmother wouldn't give King Ben detention?” Evie teased.

“She has and probably would,” Ben said, sheepishly. Him and Jay made their way towards the door. “See you guys in the morning.”

* * *

It was morning when the three friends enter the mess hall. Mal and Evie were the first in line, Jay behind them, thinking. He looked around for Carlos, a little worried. He wasn't in his room when he returned last night, and he wasn't there this morning. His bed was still made, which meant he never slept there last night. He was wondering if he should talk to the girls but he decided against it. He might have lost track of time with Jane.

The three friends were sitting around a table, eating when Kody came over to them. Mal, Evie and Jay all stiffen when he came over. He chuckled as he held up his hands.

“Hello guys,” Kody greeted them. “I'm Kody, the lead Vet. And yes, Koda is my twin brother.”

“Sorry,” Evie said, feeling bad they jumped to conclusions.

“You aren't the only ones who have that reaction,” Kody chuckled. He put his clipboard on the table. “You guys know Carlos better then me. Is it normal for him to leave without saying anything?”

“No,” Mal said, confused. She lowered her fork, looking at her friends, who all shrugged. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Jane came in and I told Carlos he could take an early lunch but he never returned to the clinic. I have tried to call him but I haven't gotten a response,” Kody explained, frowning slightly. “I understand if he wants to spend time with his girlfriend but I would appreciate it if he said he wouldn't be back.”

The three friends look at each other and the worry was mirrored in their eyes. This wasn't like Carlos to up and leave without saying anything but Mal began to think back to her earlier interaction with Carlos. He was hiding something, something that Mal should have looked in.

“I didn't want to say anything,” Jay spoke up. “But he didn't sleep in our room last night. I just figured he stayed with Jane.”

“Has anyone noticed something different with Carlos?” Mal asked her friends.

“Yeah, he seemed oddly quiet,” Jay replied, thinking back.

“That isn't like Carlos,” Evie remarked, putting her fork down. “And now, he isn't saying where he has gone. Do you think he has outgrown us?”

“Not a chance,” Mal immediately said.

At the moment, Ben made his way towards the table, a smile on his face. His smile faltered when seeing the worried looks on his friend's face.

“What's wrong?” Ben asked.

“We can't find Carlos anywhere,” Jay told the King.

“When was the last time you guys saw him?” Ben inquired. He knew something was wrong by the way the three were worried. He never saw them worried like this before well, besides at the coronation.

“I saw him at the clinic yesterday,” Kody said. “I sent him on lunch with Jane.”

“Jane? As in his girlfriend?” Ben asked, now worried himself.

“Yeah, why?” Kody asked.

“Because Jane is coming back today,” Ben explained. He narrowed his eyes and looked around the mess hall.

“Are you sure?” Jay asked, standing up. He was now pissed off. Who would impersonate Jane? And where was Carlos?

“Completely. I should know because I have to know where everyone is,” Ben confirmed. “But now, I don't know where Carlos is, which means I failed.”

“Ben, you didn't fail,” Mal said, rubbing Ben's back. “We did. We should have known something was going on with him. Thinking back, I noticed it a couple of days ago. I just figured he would speak to us if he needed.”

“Yeah, when he was standing out on the balcony, that should have been a giveaway,” Evie said softly.

“Look, it doesn't matter right now,” Jay said, placing his hands on the table, causing people to look over at them. “The only thing that matters right now is to find him.”

“He's gone back to the Isle,“ Uma said, causing them to jump at the sudden voice. “But not by choice.”

“What are you talking about?” Mal questioned, narrowing her eyes at Uma.

Uma just rolled her eyes. “He left with Jane.”

“But that wasn't Jane,” Evie spoke up, standing beside Mal.

“Yeah, I kinda figured that,” Uma snarked. “Which is why I sent Harry and Gil to follow him. But I have a feeling I know who it is.”

“Who?” Jay asked irritated.

Instead of answering, she took out a card and slid it on table. Mal picked it up, her eyes widening in shock. Beside her, Evie and Jay gasped Ben looked at the card, looking really confused.

“Am I missing something?” Ben asked, looking at the card, then back up to the other 4. Behind him, Kody was watching silently.

“Judie, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts,” Mal exclaimed, her eyes narrowing more. She nodded at Evie and Jay before looking at Uma. “We can use your help.”

“You got it,” Uma nodded.

“What's going on?” Ben asked, watching a plan being formed but he wasn't sure what plan that was.

“We're going after Carlos,” Mal explained, leaving the table.

“I'm coming,” Ben stated but Evie was the one who stopped him.

“We appreciate it but not this time,” Evie said, putting her hand on his chest. “Last time you came to the Isle, you got kidnapped. We won't let that happen again.”

“Besides, we will need your help here,” Mal said, leading them out of the mess hall. “We are not sure who has helped Judie. Can you look into it please?

Ben sighed. “Fine but I am giving you 3 hours. If you aren't back, I am coming with the Guards. No negotation.”

“I wouldn't expect anything different,” Mal grinned, grabbing her Isle outfit. “Come on guys, let's go save Carlos!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter :). I know they already shown the actors for Aladdin and Jasmine but I changed them to the live action actors/actresses.
> 
> Jasmine – Naomi Scott  
> Aladdin – Mena Massoud  
> Genie – Will Smith  
> Mulan – Ming-Na Wen  
> Li Shang – BD Wong  
> Voice of Kovu - Jason Marsden  
> Voice of Kiara – Neve Campbell  
> Voice of Mushu – Eddie Murphy

**Descendants – We are family**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

“The reason why I called this meeting is to alert you,” Ben said, sweeping his eyes around the room. Seated are Belle, Adam/Beast and Fairy Godmother. Ben was standing by the window staring out.

“What's going on son?” his father asked, watching his son.

“Carlos has been kidnapped,” Ben responded, hearing the gasps in the room. Ben turned away from the window to stare at the people in the room. “Mal, Evie, Jay and Uma are going to the Isle to rescue him.”

“And you aren't?” Belle wondered, surprised he wasn't going as well.

“I wanted to but it was pointed out that the last time I was on the Isle, I was taken,” Ben responded, coming to stand in front of the 3. “And I agree. I shouldn't be on the Isle. As Mal said, I can do a lot more here.”

“Do we know who kidnapped Carlos?” Fairy Godmother.

“Someone named Judie, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts,” Ben answered. “We don't know if she was working alone, so I am here to find out if she was or not.”

“Oh lord, the Queen of Hearts,” Adam shuddered. “What do you guys think we should do?”

“I gave them 3 hours. If they aren't back by then, I will lead the Guards onto the Isle,” Ben answered. “In the meantime, we will keep this quiet as much as we can. We just need to work quickly to find out if Judie has help inside Auradon Prep.”

“May I ask how she kidnapped Carlos?” Adam inquired.

“She impersonated Jane,” Ben responded, giving a slight nod to Fairy Godmother. “Which is another reason we need to keep this quiet. If they have someone on the inside, they can take the shape of anyone.”

“Jane?” Fairy Godmother gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.

“I just checked. Jane is safe,” Ben reassured her.

“But how will we keep it quiet? It's not like we can hide the fact that Mal, Jay and Evie disappeared,” Belle wondered, gripping her father's arm.

“I will just say they went to the Isle for a visit,” Ben planned. He scratched his chin. “That should buy them some time. We should probably send word around the Kingdom, just in case.”

“Let me handle that,” Fairy Godmother offered. “Do you think it will come down to sending guards?”

“I really hope not,” Ben responded honestly. “But I will do what I must to keep us safe.”

“We all have our tasks then,” Adam nodded to the others. “Let's just hope the kids will be fine.”

“Good luck!” Fairy Godmother whispered, as she left the room.

* * *

Doug was whistling, waiting for Jane. He sat back at the terminal, content with how his life is going. He will be honest. Before Evie showed up, he was lost. But ever since Evie came into his life, he felt like he had purpose and so he spent alot of his time helping out Evie with whatever he could. And their friendship evolved into more, something he didn't think that would happen to him.

His thoughts were interrupted with the arrival message over the intercom. He scanned the line, waiting for his black haired friend. He smiled when he spotted her near the end. She smiled at him when she saw him, though she was a little disappointed that Carlos wasn't the one picking her up.

“Madam,” Doug teased, bowing.

“Madam?” Jane narrowed her eyes at him.

“Err,” Doug muttered, hoping he didn't make a mistake. He let a sigh of relief escape him when he saw Jane chuckling. “I was trying to be polite.”

“I appreciate it,” Jane said. “I don't want to sound ungrateful...”

“But why is it me instead of Carlos?” Doug finished her sentence. “Well there is a situation.”

“Did Carlos overfeed Dude?” Jane laughed. “I have told him bacon isn't made for Dude.”

“Wish it was that simple,” Doug muttered, keeping close to Jane. His eyes were sweeping the area, something that didn't unnoticed by Jane.

“What's going on Doug?” Jane asked, feeling in her bones that something bad has happened.

“Carlos has been taken,” Doug explained truthfully. “Mal, Jay, Evie, Uma are going after him. Evie asked me to pick you up, which I am glad to do.”

“Captured?” Jane shrieked, causing people around her to stare, but she didn't care. “Do you know what happened?”

“Not the entire details. But from what I was told, he was last seen heading back to the Isle,” Doug responded, trying to lead Jane towards the Limo, but she didn't budge. He saw the look in her eye and sighed. “Look, Mal, Jay, Evie and Uma have it handled.”

“Doesn't matter, I am going as well,” Jane declared, hands on her hips, almost daring Doug to say no.

“You won't take no huh?” Doug sighed again.

“Hell no,” Jane remarked. “You can come if you want but I will be heading to the Isle.”

“I'm coming,” Doug told her.

“Good, let's go,” Jane replied, leading him towards the limo.

* * *

_**3 hours later** _

* * *

“Time's up!” Ben exclaimed. He looked at his parents. “Send word throughout the Kingdom. If something happens here, at least they will be warned.”

“Why not give them some time son?” Adam suggested but seeing the look on his son's face, he nodded. “Very well. We will close the school in the meantime.”

“Thank you dad,” Ben said gratefully as he summoned his Guards. He quickly told them what's happening before getting into his armour. He shifted it uncomfortably but he steeled his heart. With a final nod to his parents, he rode away towards the Isle.

* * *

**China**

“Oh my,” Mushu said, after hearing of the King's warning. “What's the plan?”

“I'm going to Auradon Prep,” Mulan replied simply. She gathered her equipment, saddling Khan, her horse.

“Go ahead,” Li Shang said, giving his wife a hug. “I'll gather the troops and ride out at dawn.”

“That is the plan? That's not much of a plan,” Mushu countered, sitting on Khan.

“If Auradon Prep falls, it will be hard to counter an attack,” Mulan explained, patting Mushu on the head. “We need to help now. Are you with me Mushu?

Mushu sighed but nodded. “I'm with you until the end Mulan.”

“Good. I will need your help,” Mulan grinned at her Guardian. “I just hope Lonnie can survive until I can get there.”

“You don't have to worry about Lonnie,” Li Shang replied, handing the reins to Mulan. “You have taught her how to survive. She will be alright.”

“Besides, if anything happened to her, I would hate to see the hell you would bring,” Mushu quipped but after seeing the look Mulan shot him, he wisely shut up.

“Be safe,” Li Shang replied watching Mulan riding out of their home.

* * *

**Agrabah**

“I'm coming with you!” Jasmine stated right after receiving King Ben's warning.

“Not a chance,” Aladdin told her but after seeing Jasmine's glare, he relented. “You aren't taking no for an answer will you?”

“Now you are getting it,” Jasmine said with a grin, patting his cheek. She turned to her father. “Baba, can you look after Agrabah while we are away?”

“Of course,” her dad replied.

“Thank you,” Jasmine said, kissing her father and knelt down in front of Rajah and petted him. “I know you want to come but I need you here, to protect the palace. Can you do that?”

Rajah bowed his head and licked Jasmine. Jasmine, in return, hugged him before standing up. “Alright, lets go!”

“Aziz will be alright,” Aladdin remarked, though it sounded more like he was convincing himself then her.

“I know,” Jasmine nodded her head. “It's the others I am worried about.”

“Carpet, take us to Auradon!” Aladdin commanded, sitting on the carpet, with Jasmine and Abu behind him.

“Are you going without me?” Genie half smirked, appearing beside them.

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Aladdin quipped back.

“Good,” Genie grinned.

“Good luck!” The former Sultan said, waving to them as they zoomed away.

* * *

**Pridelands**

“Dad, can you..” Kiara asked Simba, who immediately nodded.

“Go, I will rally the Lionesses and meet you in Auradon,” Simba replied.

“Thank you,” Kiara said, rubbing her head against Simba. She turned to Kovu and nodded. The two sprinted out of Pride Rock towards Auradon. They got only so far before Timon and Pumbaa joined them.

“Did you really think we would let you do this alone?” Timon asked them with a grin.

“Well, now that you mentioned it,” Kiara grinned, still running.

“You are forgetting: We have experience in battling,” Timon replied. “And who knows, you might need a diversion.”

“I am not being bait again!” Pumbaa grunted.

“We all need to play our parts,” Timon said, petting Pumbaa's head.

“We can't ask you to do that,” Kovu told them.

“You didn't,” Timon said, crossing his arms. “Our job is to protect the Royal Family.”

“Thank you Timon,” Kiara replied softly. She didn't want to get anyone killed and was hoping to end this discussion. “We're hoping it doesn't come to that.”

“So do we,” Pumbaa grunted again as they ran into the sun.

* * *

**Isle of the Lost**

Standing in front of Judie, Mal, and Jay were captured in some sort of trap while Carlos and Evie were seen on the ground, gasping and panting. They both were covered in cuts and blood but they were holding hands. They glared at Judie.

“Why are you doing this?” Carlos demanded to know, struggling to get to his feet.

“Why do you care?” Judie cried out, sending a blast at Carlos, knocking him back to the ground, causing him to lose hold on Evie.

“Carlos!” Mal and Jay yelled, struggling against their restraints.

“Aww, does Mal really care for her dog?” Judie taunted the future queeen of Auradon. “Let's test this theory.”

Judie raised her hand and sent a blast again at Carlos, but Evie ran in front of him, protecting him and taking the blast of magic. She was thrown back, smashing into the ground.

“Evie!” Carlos screamed, crawling towards his friend.

“Pathetic!” Judie snarled. She raised her hand again. “Goodbye Carlos and Evie!”

Suddenly, two figures jumped in front of Carlos and Evie, taking the full brunt of the attack.

“JANE! DOUG!” Carlos and Evie gasped, watching Jane and Doug getting thrown back and collapsing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank you guys for reading this story. It really does mean alot. Sorry for this being late. I had 2 songs that I wanted to add into this chapter but decided to cut them and rewrite the parts. Maybe I should stop trying to add songs xD.

**Descendants – We are family**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Isle of the Lost – 3 hours earlier**

“Where do we start?” Evie wondered, stepping onto the Isle alongside her friends.

“Uma, do you know where she was leading them?” Mal asked.

“No,” Uma shook her heard, wondering that herself.

“We might not want to stand around,” Jay pointed out, his eyes watching the crowd that gathered. He suddenly felt exposed, as if they were living back on the Isle. “We need shelter and plan before we do anything.”

“Come on,” Mal said, leading the way. The others fell in step with her, eyeing the people watching them, feeling uneasy.

“Feels like we aren't popular anymore,” Evie remarked, standing closer to Jay, almost like seeking his protection.

“They are probably wondering if hell froze over,” Uma joked, trying to cut the tension. “When was the last time they saw Mal and I walking along without a fight?”

“We can always put on a show,” Mal grinned at Uma. “For old times sake.”

“NO!” Jay and Evie answered in union. “We don't have time for that.”

“As much as I would love to fight, they are right,” Uma agreed. “We are kinda on time crunch.”

“I know,” Mal replied solemnly. “Carlos could be anywhere.”

“I was not talking about Carlos,” Uma told her. The others looked at her, confusion on their faces. “Ben told us we have 3 hours and then he will be leading the charge. That will be a mistake, no matter how much improvement the two sides made.”

“Really?” Jay asked, following Mal as she brought them to the gang's hideout.

“Yeah. Some people on the Isle, like Judie, feels like the Villains needs to storm Auradon Prep and get revenge,” Uma explained, stepping into the hideout. She nodded, impressed with it before leaning against the wall. “If Ben was to show up with an army, that would signal to those on the fence, that the others were right and that would cause an uproar.”

“Queen Leah would surely have a fit if that happened,” Evie chuckled but grew serious. She turned towards Mal. “Maybe we should call Ben and explain that.”

“Won't do anything,” Mal told her but she took out her phone. “But I could always try.”

Jay watched as Mal stepped away from the group before turning towards the others. “So we need to find Carlos fast. Evie, you know him the best out of all all of us. Do you know where he would go?”

“I may know Carlos but I don't know Judie,” Evie remarked, crossing her arms. “I mean, I don't know her that well. I do know Carlos and Judie hung out before we became friends.”

“Well, we have 3 hours or Ben will bring down the guards,” Mal said, stepping back with the group. “He understands the situation but he has to do what is best for Auradon.”

“And the best is a potential war with the Isle?” Uma said, shock on her face. “Man, that is some balls on him. Maybe he's not such a goody two shoes as I thought.”

“He's put into a hard place,” Evie spoke up quickly, seeing Mal tense. She stepped beside her best friend and squeezed her shoulder. “He doesn't have much of a choice.”

“Maybe it would be better to split up,” Jay proposed.

“I agree,” Mal agreed. She took a breath. “Jay, can you check his usual places? He might not go there but it could provide us with a clue on where Judie would take him. Evie and I will head to his home and speak with his mother. Uma, can you get your pirate crew to help searching?”

“You got it,” Uma and Jay said together. They were about to leave when Evie spoke up.

“We all know what's at stake. We want to avoid a war at all costs. We also want to find Carlos,” Evie spoke to them. “We need to move swiftly but safely. Good luck everyone.”

“And meet at the entrance of the Isle in 3 hours. If we can't find him, we should be at least ready for the fall out,” Mal added in. She watched as both Jay and Uma left before she turned to Evie. “I'll let you take the lead with Cruella.”

“That might be a bad idea,” Evie told her with an edge. “We aren't exactly on great terms.”

“Better then me,” Mal admitted with a slight grin.

Evie just sent her an eye roll, leading them out of the hideout and towards Carlos' old house.

* * *

Jay spent the next 30 minutes or so walking around the town, stopping at every hideout he could remember but he came up empty. As he passed through places, he couldn't help but feel pissed off. Angry at Carlos for not saying anything but mainly, anger at himself for not noticing or saying anything. He should have seen the signs. Hell, he's a former thief. It was his job to spot the details. No one messes with his family and gets away with it.

He was deep in thought that he nearly missed Harry and Gil lying on the ground. He swiftly knelt down, feeling for a pulse. Despite feeling anger, he felt relief as Harry and Gil began to stir.

“Are we dead?” Harry groaned, holding his head. Upon seeing Jay, he groaned louder. “Yep and this is hell.”

“Good to see you as well,” Jay retorted with a small smirk. He held out a hand to both of the boys, helping them to their feet.

“What happened?” Gil asked, looking around.

“I should be asking you that,” Jay said with a frown.

“Last thing I remember, we were following Carlos,” Gil responded, trying to piece together what happened. “Then suddenly, wham!”

“Judie must of known we were following,” Harry said. “She must of knocked us out.”

“Thankfully, it was just knocked out,” Gil remarked.

“Yeah,” Jay agreed.

“Where is Uma?” Harry asked.

“Think she went back to her ship to get help,” Jay responded, nodding towards the port area.

“That's where we should go,” Harry said, pulling Gil with him.

“Hey man, I can use your help,” Jay said.

“Uma needs me more,” Harry countered. He took a breath before continuing. “Do you know the power struggle on the Isle?”

“Uma told us, but I suspect it's worse,” Jay replied.

“Exactly,” Harry said. “Some of the crew are on the fence. Some wants to go back to the old days, while others are happy things are changing. Uma is the only one that is able to keep the two sides in check. But she needs help from us.”

“I understand,” Jay said, nodding his head. He clapped them on the shoulder. “Good luck.”

“You as well,” Gil said before him and Harry took over towards the port.

* * *

Evie and Mal opened the door to Cruella's house. Evie felt her heart hardened, remembering the days she comforted Carlos. She narrowed her eyes when she spotted a picture of Cruella and a ripped out picture of where Carlos was.

“This was a mistake,” Evie whispered to Mal, clenching her hand for support. “I shouldn't be here.”

“E, I am right here,” Mal told her, squeezing her hand. Mal didn't know about the details about Carlos' past but since they refused to steal the wand, Cruella stopped talking to her altogether.

“Who dares to enter... oh it's just you,” Cruella snarled, stepping into the room, hearing the door creak open. “Tell me, what did I do to deserve this pleasure?”

“We don't want to be here as much as you but we need your help,” Mal spoke up.

“And why should I help?” Cruella sneered, crossing her arms.

“It's not for us,“ Mal said. “It's for Carlos.”

“Oh, that's much better,” Cruella rolled her eyes.

“Aren't you even going to ask what happened to your son?” Mal asked.

“He's not my son,” Cruella told them. She made a shooing motion. “Now begone!”

“E, don't!” Mal said, feeling Evie tense beside her. She managed to lead Evie out of the house before anything happened. Evie just huffed, leaning against a railing.

“What if we don't find him Mal?” Evie wondered, looking into the distance.

“We will,” Mal replied, her expression determined, wrapping her arm around Evie's shoulder for support.

“How did we not see the signs?” Evie wondered, leaning her head against Mal's shoulders.

“You know Carlos,” Mal replied. “He's great at hiding things.”

“Wonder how long he was hiding,” Evie responded, brushing her hair from eyes.

“Come on. We should start heading back. Hoping the others had more success,” Mal said, leading Evie towards the meeting place.

* * *

They met back at the designated spot, all three looking dejected. No one could find any clue as to where Carlos was and time was running out. It was about 30 minutes until Ben will be on the Isle, which could ignite a war no one wants.

“What now?” Jay asked.

“Better get ready,” Evie said softly, looking between Auradon and the Isle. She saw people gathering around the bridge, watching the three original Vks.

“Maybe we can reason with them?” Jay offered halfheartedly.

“You know as well I do, there is no talking out them out of revenge,” Mal sighed. “Like Evie said, we should wait here and meet Ben.”

“Wait!” Evie spoke up, looking at Mal. “Would Hades help us?”

“He might,” Mal nodded, silently berating herself for not thinking of her father before. “Do we have enough time to convince him though?”

“I don't think so,” Jay responded, narrowing his eyes and pointing at the gathering crowd. Most of them had a weapon of sorts. “Maybe having Ben riding won't be such a bad idea afterall.”

“What do we do?” Evie asked, standing beside Jay. She tensed her muscles, anticipating a fight.

“We stand our ground!” Mal growled, her eyes glowing green. But before anyone could move, a voice sounded behind the group.

“You guys want a fight, bring it on!” Harry shouted, standing beside Uma and Gil. “If you don't, I suggest you guys leave!”

“What Harry said,” Gil yelled.

“Can't believe I am saying this, but they are under my protection. If you mess with them, you mess with me!” Uma threatened, advancing towards the group. Behind her, Harry and Gil matched her step by step. The crowd looked at each other and began to disperse, though some stayed behind.

“Thank you,” Evie nodded at the Pirate Trio.

“Yeah, thanks,” Mal said.

“You might want hurry up and find Carlos,” Uma suggested, keeping an eye on the few who stayed. “No telling on when the dam will break.”

“We don't know where to look,” Jay admitted, also keeping an eye on the crowd.

“So, what's the plan? Stay here until Ben shows up? Because, yeah, that will go over really well,” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

“What do you suggest then?” Mal snapped at him, causing him to flinch.

“Hey! We don't have time for that,” Evie chided, glaring at Harry and Mal.

“Harry's right,” Gil spoke up. “Waiting around is a terrible plan.”

“But when Ben shows up and doesn't see us, that will make things worse,” Jay responded. “Either way, the two options sucks.”

“We can stay behind and wait for Ben,” Uma offered, to the shock at her mates.

“And why would you do that?” Jay asked, suspicious all of a sudden.

“I would love to be in the action, but let's face it,” Uma explained, crossing her arms. “Between us, I'm the only who has a group big enough if it comes to blows.”

“I mean, that didn't help you before,” Mal smirked. Uma just glared at her.

“By all means, if you think you can do better, Harry, Gil and I will go look and you can stay here,” Uma retorted hotly.

“Girls, as much fun as this is watching, we need a plan,” Harry interrupted them.

“Fine. If you think you can hold the line here, Jay, Evie and I will go ahead,” Mal nodded to her two friends.

“So we are just going to run around the Isle, hoping we find him?” Evie clarified. She shook her head. “We don't have time for that.”

“There's not much else we can do,” Jay replied, feeling a little useless, something he hates. And something he hasn't felt in a while, he realizes.

A red light shone down, lightning a path into the woods. Jay, Mal and Evie glances at each other, stunned and shocked. Alongside the path were cards showing Queen of Hearts.

“I don't like this,” Jay muttered, gripping Mal's shoulder. “This feels like a trap.”

“Trap or not, it's our only way to find Carlos,” Mal said, her voice uncertain. She took a deep breath before looking at her friends. “I will understand if you guys would rather wait here.”

“Not a chance,” Evie replied, taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it.

“We're with you Mal,” Jay replied, taking a hold of her other hand.

“Alright then. Let's spring that trap!” Mal said, her voice had an edge to it.

* * *

_**Same time when Jay, Mal and Evie were searching the Isle** _

* * *

Doug and Jane drove the car to the Isle bridge and got out. They both nodded to each other and sprinted across. As they got to the Isle entrance, they stopped, both realizing the same thing: Not one of them has been on the Isle, so they had no idea where to go.

“Err, any chance you know where to go?” Doug whispered to Jane, standing at the entrance.

“Nope. I was hoping you would,” Jane answered him.

“Why would I know that?” Doug asked frowning.

“You are dating a VK,” Jane replied.

“So are you,” Doug retorted.

“Well yeah, but you were dating Evie alot longer then Carlos and I,” Jane snapped back.

“That is a very good point,” Doug remarked. He pointed to one of the Isle citizens. “Maybe we could ask him?”

“Umm... are ... are you sure?” Jane stummered, slightly afraid of the look that person was shooting at them.

“What's the worst he can do?” Doug asked, gulping a little at the look as well.

“He can kill us,” Jane pointed out, fear evident in her voice.

“You weren't supposed to answer that,” Doug hissed back.

“You asked,” Jane shrugged. “But perhaps we should leave this place.”

“I thought you wanted to come to find Carlos?” Doug wondered, staring at her.

“I meant, we should move from this spot,” Jane answered him, nodding the stares they were getting. “We are attracting attention.”

“Any particular way you think we should go?” Doug asked again.

“Just pick a direction,” Jane told him.

Doug lead the way west, doing his best not to be intimidated by the stares they were getting. For 30 minutes, they walked in silence, looking around the Isle. But they couldn't find any sign of Mal, Evie or Jay. The sun was beating down on them, causing them to sweat. Finally, they stopped alongside a random path and sat down on a rock to catch their breaths.

“Think we are going the right way?” Jane asked, sitting on the rock, wishing she had some water.

Before Doug can respond, a path suddenly lit the way, heading towards the forest. Doug and Jane looked at each other before getting up and following.

“Talk about convenience,” Doug whispered to Jane, trying to not make a sound.

“Magic,” Jane whispered back.

“Of course,” Doug replied.

“No, I am serious. This path is magic made,” Jane explained. “I can see some of the flickers.”

“Do...” Doug started to say before he stopped himself. They had came to a clearing and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Mal and Jay were trapped in a magic spell with Carlos and Evie gasping on the ground. Standing in front of them was a blonde haired girl, dressed in a red flowery dress, holding Malificent's Scepter. She was glaring at Carlos and Evie.

“Pathetic!” Judie snarled. She raised her hand again. “Goodbye Carlos and Evie!”

Not even thinking about it, Doug and Jane burst out of the forest and flung themselves in front of Carlos and Evie before being blasted backwoods. They both dimly heard Carlos and Evie call out before darkness overtook them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone :) I had this plan to build up Judie and Carlos' past relationship but the characters had their own ideas lol. This chapter took longer to get out because I tried to plan out the rest of the story. Hopefully you guys like this chapter and once again, thank you for reading :)

**Descendants – We are family**

**Chapter 5**

Carlos and Evie struggled to their feet before Judie laughed. She raised the scepter and smashed it on the ground, watching the two friends with a blast that sent them close to the edge of the water, Judie crackled with delight.

“What's the matter pup? Still can't defend yourself?” Judie taunted, walking towards him, her stride slow and deliberate. Her eyes switching between Mal and Carlos, drinking in the fear, and anger, in her eyes. “Mal hasn't taught you to defend yourself yet?”

“What do you want?” Carlos gasped, struggling to his feet. Beside him, he can feel Evie also stirring.

“What do you think?” Judie sneered, watching their feeble attempts to get up.

“That you are mistaken,” Carlos wheezes out, climbing himself to his knees. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Evie crawling towards Doug and Jane. He had to keep Judie's focus on him, to give Evie the time she needed.

“I am mistaken?” Judie laughs. “At least I didn't turn away from my roots.”

“My roots? Seriously?” Carlos replied, standing up, his body screaming in protest. “Have you met my mother?”

“Humour won't spare you,” Judie growled, raising the Scepter again.

“This isn't humour,” Carlos snapped. He could feel a strange sensation course through his body but he pushed it aside, chulking it up to his injuries. “You think I would joke around after what my mother did?”

“Oh please,” Judie scoffed. “You decided to turn your back on the Isle, like your little friends.”

“I didn't turn my back in the Isle,” Carlos replied, grimacing and holding his sides but still glared at Judie. “I turned my back on being evil.”

“Oh come on,” Judie said, rolling her eyes. “Even you should know that the two are exclusive to each other.”

“That is where you are wrong,” Carlos replied, his tone soft. “It doesn't matter where you are from. The only thing that matters are the choices we make.”

“What a load of crock!” Judie snapped. “Let me guess, they taught you that in that fancy school?”

“Again, you are wrong,” Carlos replied, a hint of a smile on his face as his eyes flickers around the clearing. He started with Mal, then Jay, Evie, Doug and Jane. He could feel that same sensation as earlier, “I learned that from my family.”

“Your mother isn't even talking to you. You don't have a family,” Judie taunted Carlos.

“Wrong, he has us,” Evie shouted behind Carlos. Jane, Doug and Evie were standing up but you could see they were close to collapsing.

“Really? You guys didn't even try and figure out why Carlos was distant,” Judie gloated. “You each were too busy to notice. Who was there to comfort him? Who was their when he needed to talk to? Me, and what do I get again? NOTHING!”

Judie aimed the scepter towards Evie, Jane and Doug and released a blast. What she didn't expect was Carlos jumping in front of the blast. Her eyes widen when he seemed to absorbed the magic for a second before suddenly sending it back towards her. She couldn't utter a word as she was flung back out of sight. Carlos just collapsed on the ground, not moving.

“CARLOS!” Jane yelled, rushing to his side, kneeling down to turn him around.

The magic that was holding Mal and Jay was released, dropping them to the ground. They were quickly up and sprinted towards Carlos. Mal immediately dropped to her knees beside Jane, while Jay went and checked Evie and Doug. At that moment, Ben rushed into focus but stopped when he saw Carlos on the ground.

“Is he ok?” Ben asked, coming to stand beside Evie, Doug and Jay. He then blinked at seeing Jane and Doug. “What are you two doing here?”

“Jane wanted to come,” Doug shrugged, as if that explained everything.

“What the hell happened?” Ben questioned, seeing the cuts and bruises on Doug. He quickly looked at Jane kneeling down and saw a couple.

“Doug and Jane ran in front of Carlos and I,” Evie explained, wrapping her arm around Doug.

“I'm fine,” Doug said unconvincingly.

“No you aren't,” Evie replied, doing her best to support him. “But I do appreciate what you guys did.”

“Yeah, that was pretty cool,” Jay said. He turned towards Mal and Jane.

“He will be fine,” Mal said, standing up. She turned towards Jay and Evie. “Did you guys know he could use magic?”

“I had no idea,” Jay shook his head.

“I kinda had a feeling,” Evie admitted. She saw Mal's look and quickly explained. “It was never confirmed but remember when Harry was chasing Carlos in the streets?”

“You have to be more specific E,” Mal said, a slight smile crossing her lips.

“It's when Carlos attempted to steal Harry's hook,” Evie replied. She saw Mal's nod, so she countined. “Remember when we finally caught up to him, he was on a roof, out of breath?”

“He used magic to teleport himself up there,” Mal's eyes widen in realization.

“Now, I agree. Back then, I didn't know,” Evie said.

“Wait, I thought magic was banned on the Isle?” Ben asked.

“Carlos might have ... put a small hole in the barrier,” Jay replied sheepishly.

“There was a hole?” Ben exclaimed, his eyes wide.

“Only us four knew about it, if it makes you feel better,” Evie replied. She turned towards Jane, who was still kneeling beside Carlos. “We should get Carlos to Auradon Prep, and have Jane and Doug checked out.”

“Jay, help me ....” Ben said before his phone went off. He pulled it out, wondering why but as soon as he got the text, his face went white. Everyone looked at him, worried. Mal reached out and took his phone. Her eyes narrowed as she read the text from his mother.   
  
_“Stay away Ben. Auradon Prep has been taken over!”_

_“_ This day keeps getting better and better,” Doug muttered.

Mal could see the worry (and anger) in Ben's eyes and wrapped him in a hug. She didn't say anything but she could feel the tension in his body. “Ben, we will figure this out together.”

“Figure what out Mal? Auradon Prep has fallen, our friends, my parents, are still in there,” Ben retorted, starting to pace.

“Ben, we will help,” Jay spoke up, trying to calm him. “But first, we need to help Carlos and get everyone checked out first.”

“Right. Well, Auradon Prep is out the question,” Ben said, thinking. “Would your guys hideout work?”

“Maybe but I was thinking of another place,” Mal said. She turned towards Jay and nodded. “Jay, can you carry Carlos?”

“Of course,” Jay replied, kneeling down before picking up the unconscious Carlos. Mal bent over and helped Jane to stand up, offering her support. Beside her, Evie was doing her best to support Doug, despite her injuries. Ben reached out and helped them both. 

“What about Uma, Harry and Gil?” Evie asked, looking back towards the bridge.

“Stephen, can you run back and get them please?” Ben asked one of his guards. He nodded and left. Soon, the three Pirates joined them with questioning looks. Ben shook his head at them, before nodding to Mal. “Mal, lead the way.”

“Where are we going?” Harry asked, falling in line.

“The one place I know that is safe,” Mal told him. “My father's place.”

“Do you think he will help?” Uma asked.

“I hope so,” Mal muttered, leading the way. “We'll need all the help we can.”

Shortly later, the small group was seen walking into his lair, instructing Jay to lay Carlos on the bed. She turned towards him with a smile before kissing him on the cheek. “Sorry if this unexpected but we need help.”

“Figured as much,” Hades said, watching them. “You don't normally come to me without a reason.”

“Sorry,” Mal replied with a small chuckle.

“Auradon sure has changed you,” Hades chuckled. “For the better, of course. Now, what is needed? Do you need me to wake him?”

“Oh, no. We already have that figured out,” Evie spoke up.

“We need a place to hide out right now,” Ben explained, standing in the doorway. 

“Why do you need somewhere to hide out?” Uma asked, coming to stand beside Mal. “And don't give me any BS.”

“Auradon Prep has fallen,” Jane spoke up for the first time. Her breaths were short. 

“Wasn't expecting that answer,” Gil muttered.

“Don't look at me,” Hades held up his hands. “I was minding my own business.”

“I believe you,” Ben nodded to his future father-in-law. “We need a place to rest up and come up with a plan.”

“Ok, this time, we are in,” Uma said.

“Something tells me we will need all the help we can get,” Jay remarked. He looked around the room. “So what's the plan?”

“We take back Auradon Prep!” Ben said. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening, depending on where you are from. I will be completely honest: I got distracted by Shadowlands the past week. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading :)

**Chapter 6**

* * *

“How are you feeling?” Doug whispered to Jane.

“I'll be fine,” Jane replied, sitting beside Carlos. “I'm more worried about my mom, Carlos, Auradon Prep, my friends.”

“You know Mal and the others will come up with a plan,” Doug said, sitting beside her. “You should get rest when you can.”

“I appreciate the concern Doug, but I can't just leave him alone,” Jane replied softly. “Would you do the same if Evie was in Carlos' position?”

“No, but you would do I am doing,” Doug answered her.

“That is true,” Jane said. She stretched and got up, wincing softly. She saw Doug open his mouth but she interrupted him. “Don't say a word.”

Doug and Jane walked into the kitchen. Doug went to the fridge and started to look through it, hoping to find some sort of food. He finally found a loaf of bread and some lunch meat. He took them out, along with mustard and mayo and began making Jane and himself a sandwich. They could hear the others talking around the table ahead of them, but for the most part, they kept to themselves, each thinking about different things. It was only when Jane heard Evie asking how they could even get back into the castle, is when she started to pay attention.

“There are the old service tunnels that leads out, or in this case in, to the school,” Jane stated, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Why is this the first time I am hearing of this?” Ben asked, shock in his voice.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Mal teased him.

“They are pretty old. Apart from a couple of us, many don't know they exist,” Jane explained, putting her sandwich down.

“So we know a way in, great,” Jay muttered. “We still don't know who took it over.”

“One problem at a time,” Evie said, placing a comforting on his shoulder.

“And since when did a small detail like that stop you Jay?” Mal grinned at her friend. “We should wait a couple of days though.”

“We don't have that time,” Jane snapped, standing up. “We need to move now!”

“That would be a mistake,” Harry spoke up. He was standing beside Gil, arms crossed.

“No the mistake would be us taking a couple of day,” Jane replied, taking a step forward before stumbling. She felt hands helping to steady her.

“And you want to go now? You can barely stand, though I admire that spirit,” Hades grinned from the shadows. He stepped forward. “Couldn't really get much information. No one knows who took over your school.”

“Look, we can speculate all night, but it is clear that some of you need a rest. Why not regroup in the morning?” Uma suggested.

“We could use the rest,” Jay agreed. He stepped outside, in the cool night air. He could feel someone beside him but he didn't turn his head towards the new person.

“Feels like I failed him,” Jay said softly.

“We all did,” Evie said comfortingly, coming to stand beside her friend.

“How did we not see the signs?” Jay wondered.

“You know Carlos,” Evie said gently but Jay interrupted her.

“That's the point. We all know Carlos, so how did we all miss the signs?” Jay repeated his question, anger starting to build up in him. “This is Carlos we are talking about. He wears his heart on his sleeve.”

“Exactly. He didn't want us to worry,” Evie explained. “He didn't want to put that extra weight on us.”

“You know him the longest, so I will take your word,” Jay told her quietly.

“The only thing we can do now, is to be there for him,” Evie said, resting her head on his shoulder. “Between us, we will have to keep an extra eye on him.”

“So, who do you think took over AP?” Jay asked.

“My initial thought was our parents,” Evie replied. “But we saw Cruella on the Isle, and Maleficent is still a lizard in.... oh god!”

“You don't think they would...?” Jay's eyes widen at the realization.

“I didn't think that the school would be taken over and look what happened,” Evie answered him. “But who would want Maleficent back?”

“Maybe whoever did, doesn't know,” Jay reasoned. “I mean, only a select few people knows the truth.”

“That is true. Hopefully it stays that way,” Evie agreed with Jay. “Come on, we should go get some rest.”

* * *

Mal sat down, Ben beside her. She was just staring into the distance, her mind wondering. Who was responsible? How was everyone in Auradon doing? How did she miss the signs? How was she supposed to help rule a Kingdom if she can't keep her friends safe? Will there be a war between Auradon and The Isles? What would happen if they couldn't take back Auradon Prep? She could feel all this pent up frustration in her body and knew she was close to an overload. She tried to take deep breathes, like Ben taught her. She focused on him, on his smile, allowing him to help her reign in her emotions. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she smiled, knowing who it was.

“You alright Mal?” Ben asked softly.

“I will be,” Mal answered him.

“Good. The last thing we need right now is you turning into a dragon and flying into a frenzy,” Ben joked.

“I won't lie. The thought has crossed my mind a time or two,” Mal remarked with a small smile.

“I know what you thinking, and I want to say you are wrong,” Ben told her.

“How can I help rule if I can't even keep my friends safe?” Mal asked, her voice barely a whisper. She hated to doubt herself.

“Look at me,” Ben said, his eyes finding hers. “Do you honestly think I would have fallen in love with you if I didn't think you could do it?”

“Everyone can make mistakes,” Mal replied, searching his eyes.

“Everyone has those days,” Ben said, his smile widening when he saw Mal roll his eyes. “But in all seriousness Mal, everyone knows you can do it. You proved that at my coronation.”

“I remember that day,” Mal said, her self doubt starting to wash away. Her eyes widen when she realized something. “My mother.”

“What about her?” Ben asked, confused.

“She's still in my room,” Mal told him, starting to get up.

“But I thought you said that she could only be turned back if she found love?” Ben asked her.

“Ben, there are other ways to turn her back,” Mal said. “Mind you, it would have to be a powerful spell, someone who is more powerful then my mother.”

“It hasn't happened yet, so maybe the person doesn't know she's there,” Ben rationalized. “There are only a few people who knows the truth.”

“Yeah, you are right,” Mal said, sitting back down. “But this means we can't wait as we originally planned.”

“Do you think it will really come down to a war?” Ben asked her, feeling afraid of her answer.

“I don't know,” Mal answered him truthfully. “I really hope not because I don't know if I can choose between the two sides.”

“Well, you won't have to choose alone,” Ben said. “But we have faced this kind of thing before. If we work together, we will be able to get over this as well.”

“We're with you Ben,” Mal immediately said. "But after we rest."

* * *

Jane sat beside the bed Carlos was in, thinking. Carlos bravely stood in front of Evie, then Evie, Doug and her. It was at that moment that she realized she loved him. Well, she had a small inkling before but she wasn't sure. They were new to her and to be honest, it felt like she was on a roller coaster, about to hit that initial drop. She couldn't say when these feelings began to grow. All she can say is that every time Carlos smiled at her, her heart flattered faster.

Yet, here he was, lying in a bed unconscious. She brushed his bangs to the side, hoping that he would miraculously wake up. Her eyes wondered around the place before settling on the door. She closed her eyes, her hand clasping the Jarlos Necklace.

“Give me strength Carlos,” Jane whispered, closing her eyes, falling asleep in the chair.

* * *

“You guys look better,” Gil stated, sitting down, eating breakfast.

“Most of us,” Jay remarked.

“Carlos will be alright,” Ben said, giving his friend a comforting smile.

“I was thinking of this last night,” Evie said, everyone turning towards her. “We still don't know who took over the school but we can't wait to find out who. We need to get inside.”

“And how do you propose to do that?” Uma asked.

“This is just an idea,” Evie started. “Ben, Mal and myself will go across the bridge.”

“That sounds like a suicide plan. I like it,” Harry grinned then he frowned. “What about us?”

“Yeah, we aren't sitting out this fight,” Uma stated.

“You won't,” Evie replied to the two. “Uma, Harry and Gil, can you guys use your ship for a West side attack?”

“We have permission to attack the school?” Uma asked, bewildered. “And we won't be charged or banished or whatever you guys do?”

“I personally vow you won't,” Ben said. He was intrigued with Evie's plan, and was wondering what else she had planned.

“That will leave Jay and Doug to slip into the tunnels,” Evie said, pointing to the two guys.

“Why not me?” Jane asked, following along with the plan. Doesn't Evie not trust her?

“Because Jane, you will have an important job,” Evie said, coming over to stand in front of Jane. “You have shown that you are willing to protect Carlos, and that is something we need right now. I know you will do whatever it takes to keep him safe.”

Jane was a little stunned at that. She figured she was being benched but she never thought about it like that. She turned towards Mal, who spoke up.

“I know this seems like we are keeping you back, but like Evie said, we wouldn't ask just anyone to keep Carlos safe,” Mal said. “And you are a magic user, so if Judie comes back, you are more equip to handle her.”

“She wouldn't come back,” Hades spoke up, stepping into the light. “Ever since your dear old Momma left, everyone knows I am not to be messed with, so I will stay and help Jane and watch over Carlos.”

“Thank you,” Mal said gratefully.

“Jay and Doug, this falls on you guys,” Evie said, stepping towards her brother and boyfriend. “We will do our best to draw the attention so that you can slip inside the castle.”

“And what do we do once inside?” Doug asked, though he already suspected.

“Find whoever you can,” Ben replied. “We will need everyone's help to overcome this. Oh, that reminds me. I sent word around the Kingdom, in case this very situation occurred. So they are at least aware of what is happening.”

“Can we expect help to arrive?” Jay asked.

“That I don't know,” Ben admitted. “We all know what is at stake here. We can't risk a war between the Isle and Auradon but the first thing that needs to be done, is retaking Auradon Prep. We might be the last line of defence.”

“Ben's right,” Mal said, looking around the room. “This will be the biggest fight we ever had. But be safe.”

“You guys as well,” Jay said. He hugged Evie, Mal and Ben before nodding to Doug. “Let's go.”

“You got this,” Evie said, kissing him goodbye. “Be safe, and follow Jay's commands. If anyone knows how to break into buildings, it's Jay.”

“You be safe as well,” Doug said before slipping out of the building behind Jay.

“Well, we should head out now,” Uma said. She stopped in front of Mal and Evie. “Don't do anything stupid. And don't make me come save your asses.”

“We wouldn't want that,” Mal teased her before wrapping her into a hug. “You stay safe as well.”

Uma, Harry and Gil nodded before leaving the building. Mal, Evie and Ben looked at each other. “Well, ladies. Let's go ring the front door!”


	7. Update

Good morning :)

This is just an update on this story. I mentioned earlier that I had an outline planned out but that didn't last long lol. For the past 5 chapters, I was making them up as I go on. After the holidays, I sat down and replanned everything and this time I will stick to it lol. I should have 2-3 chapters coming in the next couple of weeks. Once I post them, I will take down this update :)

Happy New Year and see you in a little bit :)


End file.
